Tom Bulgur
Tom Bulgur is a Tribute owned by Cal. Please don't use him without my permission. Personal Information 'Name: '''Tom Bulgur '''Age: '''14 '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''9 '''Personality: '''Tom has always been one to prefer his own company. He is quite quiet but if you meet the actual him he can be quite humorous. Tom is quite cunning, and also prefers being outside to being inside, where he can be surrounded with plants and animals - two loves of his. Personal Backstory Tom has only ever known District 9; the District of grain. His family are corn growers and Tom has helped on the farm almost since he could walk, tending to his family's income daily, laboring almost all of his waking hours - and loving it. Most importantly, Tom's job was setting snares and traps to catch pests and keep them away from the grain crop. Aside from that, his fascination with nature has filled his with facts often seen as useless or unnecessary - Why use a plant to eventually cure a burn when burn cream does it in a few hours? School isn't a hellish place for Tom - he excels at sciences, and is talented at mathematics, and aside from being academic, he is healthy and sporty - but is regardless a place he would avoid. You see, 'friends' isn't a strongpoint of Tom's. His personality often shuts out people who could be his best companions. He rarely talks more than a few times a day away from home, but his internal monologue keeps him company enough. After a classic school day, he's in the garden or fields, often reading or completing homework. The family dog, Tiger, relies on Tom for exercise, as the rest of the family are working, or simply cannot be bothered. Tiger is the source of most of Tom's animal contact, and the closest Tom's come to having a friend. Together they roam the grain fields and, keeping it between themselves, release the animals caught in the increasingly complicated wire and rope snares placed around the edges of the fields. Tom's family are a mixed bunch. His sister Laurel is a kind person, but never speaks and often loses herself in a world unknown to anyone else. Tom's other sister is Calla, the 'desirable' of Tom's family - funny, with plenty of friends, and above average at everything. But then, Aspen - Tom's father. He's kind-faced, wrinkled by sun and smiles, but reliant. Aspen's business is run by his family, because he's paralyzed from the waist down and in a wheelchair. Tom tries to forget his mother. She was a sly, manipulative woman with two faces - kind and informal, or mad and dangerous. The Bulgur family relied on Calla's constant friend visits to protect them from Willow's bad side. She starved her children if they didn't work or succeed, she harmed them if they made a sound out of order. Tom can't remember the rest. But on a Tuesday evening, Aspen in the fields harvesting the grain he had grown, when a shrill scream rattled the air. He rushed back to his house, but the doors were locked - and as he, confused, was about to find another entrance, heard a begging from indoors, followed by another scream. Aspen sprinted around the house to the back entrance, and barged through the door, also locked. He ran through, followed the noise to his and his wife's bedroom, kicked down the door, and found Willow crouched over her eldest daughter, a carving knife in hand. Laurels eyes were wide and stained red with the blood running from her forehead into her vision. A gash above her waist was pooling blood on the carpet and Aspen could see his son lying beside the bed, Calla next to him, clutching a phone, shaking. Aspen rammed into his wife, pulled the knife off her, and threw it into the corridor. His muscular frame threw Willow off his daughter, and whilst he checked over Laurel, Willow ran down the corridor; Aspen followed, and ducked under a knife - took his last step - and a sharp kick flew into his face. He clutched it, tried to stop the bleeding, when- The stairs seemed to come out of nowhere. Willow threw her husband over the rails, and with a sickening crunch, his body landed on the floor. Willow stalked back to her bedroom, when a group of Peacekeepers broke into the house and went to the only closed door upstairs. Breaking through it. Disarming Willow, and then... She was lost in the mass of moving bodies. They left with her silent and cuffed. Tom and his family never saw her again. His father was able to care for them from his wheelchair, but his three children and his new wife, Evelyn, a caring and true motherly figure, were responsible for the families wellbeing. Would losing their youngest helper affect anything? Tom hoped his family valued him. But he was left empty and speechless when his name was read out at the Reaping. Appearance Athletic, but not strong - small and looks quite innocent, and a wary, if slightly empty, face. '''Eye Colour: '''Green '''Hair Colour: '''Brown '''Height: '''5'2 Games Information '''Strengths: ' * Extensive knowledge of plants and animals. * Nimble and agile, great at climbing. * Stealthy and talented with traps and snares. 'Weaknesses: ' * Lacking talent with any weapons. * Physically weak. * Easily intimidated and can become panicky if confronted. '''Preferred Weapons: '''None; a knife, rope and wire for snares and practicalities. '''Interview Angle: '''Act yourself, remain a little mysterious but likable. Clever, quick, calm. '''Training Strategy: '''As a priority, learn about other tributes, and learn about mutts and life in the arena. Make sure to get as much knowledge of the arena and how to find the safest places from the instructors. Learn how the arena can be used to give an advantage, and how to heal + diagnose wounds, also learning the effects and signs of types of fatigue, injury or ill health. '''General Strategy: '''At the bloodbath, dart in for a few small things and a large but moveable stock of food; depending on who is nearby go in for more supplies. As it is more often weapons near the centre, a lot of the wanted supplies will be nearer Tom anyway. '''Preferred Alliance: '''Preferably a loner, not with an alliance with more than 2 other people. Games Participated in Category:District 9 Category:14 year olds Category:The CalAmity of One's Tributes Category:Males